1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus such as an ink jet printer, and a cleaning device.
2. Related Art
From the related art, as a type of liquid ejecting apparatus, an ink jet printer is known which records images by discharging an ink droplet from a nozzle, which is formed on a nozzle surface of an ink jet recording head, onto a recording medium. In such a printer, a wiping member with a cord shape for wiping the nozzle surface may be provided (for example, refer to JP-A-2008-302562).
The wiping member is disposed in a state where a predetermined tension is applied such that a part of the wiping member is bridged over a unwinding portion and a winding portion which are disposed on both sides that interpose the ink jet recording head. That is, the wiping member is wound around the unwinding portion and is wound by the winding portion by being unwound from the unwinding portion. Then, ink and the like which is adhered to the nozzle surface is wiped away using the wiping member due to the wiping member being moved in a direction orthogonal to the direction in which the wiping member is bridged over the unwinding portion and the winding portion in a state of contacting the nozzle surface.
However, in the printer described above, pressing force of the wiping member to the nozzle surface when wiping the nozzle surface using the wiping member is not uniform since the pressing force depends on the tension which is applied to the wiping member. For this reason, there is a problem in that there is a concern that the nozzle surface is not stably wiped using the wiping member and wiping remains are generated on the nozzle surface due to the wiping member.
Note that, such a problem is not limited to an ink jet printer which records an image by discharging an ink droplet from a nozzle, but is generally common in liquid ejecting apparatuses in which liquid adhered to a nozzle surface is wiped away while pressing a wiping member against a nozzle surface on which a nozzle is disposed.